País de las verdes maravillas
by EvelinaanavriN
Summary: Dinamarca vive secretamente maravillado. Porque Groenlandia no sólo es su motivo de orgullo, sino también de fantasía. Yaoi (Denmark x Greenland) OMC
1. Chapter 1

**Comentarios previos: el chico que representa a Groenlandia en este fanfic, es un invento mío. Si el autor de Hetalia, Hidekaz Himaruya, ha creado ya a un personaje que represente a este país, yo no lo sé. Para que se hagan una idea de cómo lo imagino yo, les diré que lo imagino como un chico totalmente ajeno y reacio a llevar una vida moderna y común. Lo imagino preocupado y entregado al trabajo, como el personaje de Grecia, o Ucrania. Pero con brillo en sus verdes ojos, algo ocultos bajo su espeso flequillo negro de asiático. Soñando con una futura y pronta independencia de Dinamarca. Lo imagino amable y jovial, pero algo retraído, como Japón. Similar en su carácter a su hermanastro, Islandia, aunque más respetuoso y más ausente que Ice. A pesar de su aspecto tierno y frágil, como un muñeco de nieve, lo imagino también con una gran fuerza, heredada de en sus raíces danesas, aunque tal fuerza está muy oculta y sólo la utiliza en sus tareas de pesca y caza. **

**He hecho un boceto de él, en la parte inferior de mi perfil está mi dirección de DeviantArt.**

**Bueno, una vez esbozada la imagen general, vamos, a leer:**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-¿N**o te quedas a beber? ¡No me lo creo! -Dijo Finlandia, en tono de burla, pero siempre con jovialidad, sin mala intención.

-No, gracias. Realmente debo irme. -repitió Dinamarca sonriendo, mientras miraba el perchero de la pared y escogía su pesado saco negro. Los presentes, los integrantes del Consejo Nórdico, Suecia, Finlandia, Noruega e Islandia, lo observaban atentamente. Era extraño que Dinamarca se rehusara a compartir una sobremesa con deliciosas y frías cervezas (su bebida y cosa favorita).Realmente daba la pinta de estar por emprender un viaje largo e importante. Esta situación era un misterio. Bueno, lo era para todos, menos para Noruega, que lo conocía desde hace centurias.

-Déjenlo. Una jarra más, y caerá redondo. -dijo Noruega, tranquilamente.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó el inocente Finlandia, no comprendiendo.

-A que él ya ha estado bebiendo, antes de venir aquí. Mira sus ojos adormecidos. Mira su calma general. Él no es así.

-Hey, ¿me llamas borracho? -se quejó Dinamarca refunfuñando, mientras intentaba retomar su carácter habitual de chico enérgico.

-Sólo digo que es peligroso que salgas de viaje en ese estado de ebriedad. Veo que te esfuerzas por mantenerte lúcido, pero debes saber cuándo detenerte. -replicó Noruega, seriamente, con un timbre de sincera preocupación en su voz. Parecía jugar limpio.

-¡Haha! ¿Y cómo averiguaste que me iré de viaje? ¿Es otro de tus hechizos?-replicó Dinamarca, sonriendo al saberse descubierto. No podía enfadarse realmente con su antiguo amigo, Noruega.

-No lo sé. No era mi intención inmiscuirme demasiado en tus asuntos. -respondió Noruega, desviando la mirada, con aire orgulloso y abandonando la discusión.

Silencio en la sala. Dinamarca continuó arreglándose tranquilamente, como si nada hubiera pasado. Se colocaba su sombrerillo frente a un espejo de pared.

-¿De verdad estás ebrio? -preguntó Finlandia en tono triste, rompiendo el silencio; él era el que siempre se preocupaba por todos.

-¿Estás bien? Estás extraño hoy. -añadió Suecia, con su fría y calma voz de hierro, que sólo sonaba para decir algo serio y absolutamente necesario.

-Estoy bien, chicos. Gracias. -replicó Dinamarca, con su habitual tono jovial. -Tengo que viajar, es cierto, pero tengo un avión esperándome, y dormiré allí. Nos vemos luego. -Al decir estas palabras, salió. Bastante erguido y lúcido a pesar de su ebriedad. Noruega observó fijamente el entusiasmo de Dinamarca; destello que sólo podía percibirse si se lo conocía tan bien como él.

Al salir Den., todos miraron a Noruega, que parecía ser el poseedor de la verdad. Pero Islandia, que conocía bien los gestos y miradas de su hermano Noruega, habló primero.

-Irá a visitar a mi hermanastro, ¿verdad? -dijo Islandia, con una sonrisa oculta en su taza de té. Se refería a Groenlandia. Lo llamaba "hermanastro" pues ese país había sido descubierto casi en la misma época en que él mismo había sido descubierto. Él y Groenlandia estaban separados físicamente ahora, pero tenían la misma edad, habían sido criados por Noruega y Dinamarca, a la par, y se llevaban bien, pues eran similares en geografía y personalidad, y eran los más jóvenes del grupo.

Noruega asintió a las acertadas palabras de su hermanito.

-Oh, ya entiendo. -dijo Suecia. -Pero no debería visitar a Groenlandia en ese estado. ¿Qué ejemplo es ése?

-¿Por qué bebió? ¿Acaso no le gusta visitarlo? -preguntó Finlandia, en tono de inocente preocupación.

Noruega soltó una risita y respondió, tranquilamente.

-Oh, ¿como crees? No hay nada que a él le guste más.

Finlandia y Suecia no supieron si indagar más o permanecer reservados. No comprendían por qué Dinamarca había bebido, como si quisiera olvidar sus penas, si realmente le agradaba pasar tiempo con su Groenlandia.

-Mañana será un día importante para Groenlandia. Su idioma pasará a ser el idioma oficial del país, suplantando al danés. -dijo Noruega, de repente, como intentando cambiar de tema.

-Oh sí. Sabía la noticia. -respondió Finlandia, alegremente.

-Dinamarca lo está llevando por buen camino, pero aún hay cosas por las que se siente insuficiente frente a Groenlandia. -dijo Noruega. "Culpable" era la palabra, pero Noruega decidió ser reservado y callársela. Islandia sonrió para sus adentros, pues comprendía a lo que su hermano se refería. Los nórdicos del Oeste tenían sus secretos y los del Este tenían los suyos...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**E**l joven Groenlandia se encontraba con los pies hundidos hasta las rodillas en un charco de agua celeste/negra en el hielo, en una costa congelada. El viento helado empalidecía más su rostro pálido por el horror. Las brisas mecía sus lacios cabellos negros, recortados y casi rozando sus hombros, con un espeso flequillo recto, pegado a la frente por el sudor. Sus botas y su pantalón se manchaba con la sangre mezclada en el agua. El chico deseaba abandonar esa escena horrenda, pero se encontraba paralizado. Sólo se mantenía de pie apoyando su mano en una lanza clavada en el suelo de hielo. Un pequeño agudo estornudo suyo, y alguien salió a su encuentro.

-Hey, ¿Estás bien? No es bueno que te mantengas tanto tiempo dentro de este charco congelado. Estás hace rato aquí... -dijo Dinamarca, que salía de atrás de un bloque puntiagudo de hielo. Se calló de repente, pues estaba dejando en evidencia que había estado espiándolo desde hace rato, oculto. Pero el chico de cabellos negros y ojos verdes seguía sumido en su horror. Su vista clavada en el chaco a sus pies. Dinamarca, al llegar hasta su amigo, vio lo que capturaba la atención de este. Dinamarca tragó saliva, ahogando una exclamación. Un leve tic en su ojo.

Una foca muerta, asesinada adrede.

En Groenlandia y en cualquier zona tan castigada por el frío, es normal que se cacen focas para alimentarse. Groenlandia lo sabía, y Dinamarca también lo sabía. Dinamarca también sabía que Green no mataba a sus animales, y que sólo sus humanos hacían eso, y sólo lo hacían en momentos de extrema necesidad. Green, pensó Dinamarca, estaba entonces en un momento de extrema necesidad.

Dinamarca se quitó, entonces, su pesado saco negro, que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, y se lo colocó en los hombros de su amigo y lo ayudó a salir del charco. Dinamarca sonrió al ver a su compañero con un saco tan enorme, tan enorme que las puntas arrastraban el suelo congelado. Green volvió a estornudar. Dinamarca, en un impulso, le acarició la nariz con su mano enguantada de negro, pero el orgulloso Groenlandia, saliendo de su mutismo, apartó su cara, rechazando el gesto. Se frotó él mismo su enrojecida nariz y habló por fin, volviendo en sí.

-No soy un chico ya. - dijo Green. Al ver a Dinamarca aún riendo por verlo con un saco tan enorme, añadió. -¿Te has fijado? Ahora te llego a los hombros. He crecido.

-Hasta hace poco me llegabas hasta el pecho, es verdad. Pero eso significa que aún estás en crecimiento.-replicó Dinamarca, con una divertida sonrisa. Groenlandia se sonrojó y desvió su cara enfurruñada.

"Eso significa que aún eres mi pequeño" pensó Dinamarca, pero sabía que no podía decir tales cosas.

_**continuará.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Penúltimo capítulo._**  
**

**E**l groenlandés le devolvió el saco a su superior y se puso en marcha, llevándose orgullosamente su pesada foca a rastras. Dinamarca no sabía hacia dónde se dirigía el chico, pues iba en dirección contraria de donde él había provenido, del pueblo. Parecía dirigirse a lo más profundo de los glaciares, pero de todos modos, Dinamarca lo siguió en silencio.

**-**Los camarones eran nuestro "oro rosa". Con esta misteriosa desaparición de los camarones en el mar, mi país estará en apuros... Bueno, hablo como si se tratara de un asunto a futuro... pero tú ya ves a qué extremos hemos llegado. -dijo el joven Groenlandia, señalando con un movimiento de la cabeza a su foca muerta que arrastraba sobre el hielo tirando con unas cuerdas.

-Me imagino... -respondió Dinamarca en voz baja. Iba cargando su pesado saco negro en una mano, que ya no se lo ponía, pues el largo trayecto que habían avanzado sobre ese extensísimo blanco campo desierto le había dado algo de calor. El danés caminaba en silencio, detrás del cadáver del animal. -Pensé que no querrías comer a la foca. Pensé que te habías arrepentido de haberla matado. -comentó.

-Si ya está muerta, mejor que su muerte halla servido para algo bueno. -respondió Green en un suspiro, sin girarse.

-Comprendo.

-¡Pero eso no significa que seguiré matando focas con esta excusa! -se defendió rápidamente el chico.

-¡Ha ha! Yo lo sé, no tienes que decirlo. -respondió Dinamarca, alegremente. Luego, añadió seriamente: -Con tal de proteger a tus animales y respetar tus ideales, serías capaz de...

-...De morir. Sí. -interrumpió el joven, simplemente.

Dinamarca clavó su perturbada mirada en el hombre joven que se encontraba de espaldas delante de él. Lo respetaba y admiraba, y siempre tenía reservada para él su mirada más tierna, pero detestaba que él dijera tales cosas. _"Como si yo no estuviera aquí para protegerte_". Sabía que Green percibía su mirada de reprobación por eso aguardó su reacción, reacción que pronto llegó: Green se giró levemente hacia él, lo miró a los ojos, pero siguió caminando y arrastrando su foca en silencio.

-Tú no vas a morir mientras yo viva... -dijo Den, seriamente. -No mientras yo viva... ¡Y tú sabes lo fuerte que soy! -añadió alegremente, con su habitual efusividad.

Green soltó una risita, en secreto. Pensando en ese "tú sabes lo fuerte que soy" su corazón comenzó a emocionarse. Su admirado Den...

Se detuvo y se giró para volver a ver a Dinamarca, esta vez con una mirada penetrante y una sonrisa orgullosa. Den no comprendió el porqué de esa repentina mirada, por lo que se quedó mirándolo con cara de niño confundido.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Den, inocentemente. A Green le encantaba esa actitud benigna de su protector, a pesar de su espectacular porte, altura y fuerza imponente. El groenlandés siguió mirándolo con esa mirada de niño recalcitrante y rebelde, pero su mirada se desvió al notar el rastro de sangre que su foca muerta estaba dejando en el suelo blanco. Un rastro feo y problemático.

-Nada. -respondió Green. Luego señaló a su foca. -¿Podrías ayudarme? Mira toda esa sangre... -añadió, en tono de fingida preocupación.

-Pero al menos, ese rastro nos servirá como guía para regresar al pueblo.

-No tengo pensado ir al pueblo. Voy a otro lugar. -replicó Green. Den no respondió.

-Pero si tú quieres regresar, puedes ir. -añadió Green. -Ve, nos vemos mañana, en la ceremonia en el puerto.

Dinamarca no respondió. Tomó inmediatamente por detrás a la foca que Green tomaba por delante, y ambos reanudaron la marcha. Green con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Sabes a dónde te diriges? ¿No te pierdes en medio de tanta blancura cegadora?

-Claro que no; conozco este lugar como a la palma de mi mano. Me dirijo a un lugar muy agradable, muy agradable... -respondió el chico, sin girarse. -¿No es bueno tomar un buen descanso de vez en cuando?

Dinamarca no comprendió cómo podía tomar un buen descanso penetrando en enormes montañas y grietas de hielo. Den no conocía las frías profundidades de ese país y tampoco comprendía del todo las palabras del solitario chico, pero se armó de valor y decidió confiar en él, cosa que a veces le resultaba difícil.

Caminaron hasta que se introdujeron en una enorme cueva de hielo, con enormes colmillos de hielo colgando del techo y de la entrada. Más que una cueva, aquello parecía ser el interior de un túnel, bastante iluminado aún por la luz del día. Green colocó el cadáver en un pequeño charco de agua para que se lavara. Dinamarca permanecía contemplando el techo color celeste hielo sobre ellos, a lo alto.

-¿Frío? -preguntó el groenlandés, mirando de pies a cabeza a su superior, que estaba sólo abrigado con un pantalón de vestir y su camisa roja.

-No, todo esto me ha dado calor. -respondió el danés. -Oh, ¡cómo quisiera una cerveza...!

-No te apresures; tú no estás acostumbrado a estos lugares... Pronto entrarás en frío nuevamente. -dijo Green, que conocía el lugar. -Por lo pronto, deberías intentar entrar en calor... -añadió, en voz baja, tan baja que Den no pudo oírle. Sólo seguía maravillado ante ese pequeño "castillo" de hielo en el que se encontraban.

-Bonitos colores, ¿verdad? -comentó Green.

-¡Esto es genial! -respondió Den, efusivamente. "¡genial!... ¡genial!... ¡genial!" El hueco de aquél túnel producía un eco en las palabras del danés, siempre en voz alta, tono muy diferente al del cerrado Green.

-¡Es como un reino secreto, sólo para nosotros! -añadió Den, sonriendo como un niño. "¡...nosotros!" "¡...nosotros!" "¡...nosotros!" repitió el eco.

Groenlandia se sonrojó ante ese efecto de su propio refugio. Dirigió a Dinamarca una mirada asesina. Dinamarca se tapó la boca con ambas manos, con una divertida sonrisa reflejada en su mirada celeste.

-Curioso: este hielo celeste es fantástico, es casi la mayor belleza de mi país. Curioso que el deseo de atraer gente a estas tierras y la necesidad de un nombre agradable halla tenido más peso que la belleza real del país. Den lo miró detenidamente. Comprendía lo que el joven decía. "_Curioso que me llame País Verde" _decía siempre el chico.

[Nota: para quien no lo sepa, en el año 982, el descubridor de Groenlandia, Erik el Rojo, decidió llamar "país verde" al país pues pensó que, poniéndole un nombre agradable a su nueva tierra, su familia y su gente en Islandia sentirían deseos de viajar allí.]

-A mí me gusta "Groenlandia". -dijo inmediatamente el danés, con una sonrisa en su orgulloso rostro.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó el chico, levantando una ceja ante la seguridad del danés. Dinamarca se sonrojó un ´poco, desvió su mirada, y luego respondió, algo confuso:

-La belleza del hielo permanecerá, pero tú vas a volverte fuerte. Con mi ayuda, vas a reverdecerte... Quizás no geográficamente, pero puedes hacerlo económicamente... -respondió, sacando un billete de su bolsillo y sacudiéndolo en su mano para mostrarle a Green a qué se refería.

Groenlandia soltó una risita. El danés, con sus proyectos de evolución, siempre lograba zafarse de lo más profundo. Eso era lo único que le desagradaba de Dinamarca... su frialdad.

-¿Estás seguro de que podrás seguir ayudándome? -preguntó Groenlandia, mirándolo de reojo.

-¡Por supuesto! Siempre te he ayudado. Y lo seguiré haciendo. -exclamó el danés, en enérgico tono de convicción.

El groenlandés permaneció en silencio, clavándole su fría y verde mirada.

-¿Dudas de mi fuerza? -preguntó Den.

Silencio.

-(...) ¿Dudas de mí? -insistió el danés, en tono seco.

-Eres frío... -respondió al fin Green. -SOMOS fríos. -añadió, amablemente, e hizo un gesto de sentir frío, frotándose los brazos con las manos. Den no comprendió cómo podía él mismo no sentir frío, pero Green sí.

-¿Quieres mi saco? -dijo Den mientras le extendía nuevamente su saco, confundido.

Green meneó la cabeza, sonriendo tristemente.

-¿Cómo puedes ayudarme en lo que tú fallas? -dijo antes de dar media vuelta y empezar a caminar.

_**continuará.**_


End file.
